Too High To fly
by DreamingLunatic
Summary: Haru's life went downwards after her little adventure. But what more can happen when the Cat King's revenge is worse than Haru's worst nightmare? BaronxHaru
1. A new problem

**N/A just to let you know that this is my first oficial fanfic XD**

**Hope you like it!**

**

* * *

  
**

**Too High To Fly**** – **_**Chapter 1**_

"Miss Yoshioka?" … "Miss Yoshioka?" … "HARU!"

Haru woke up from her sleep. She had expected her mother standing and yelling but instead it was her math teacher. She forced her body to sit up very fast and got a little head rush. She heard loud giggles throughout the class and she blushed. She blushed because she always talks in her sleep.

_I wonder what I said now._ She said her eyes still adjusting to the light.

She looked around her until her eyes met her teacher's. She could feel the angry feeling in Mr. Kakuro's eyes and almost felt herself fading away from bare embarrassment.

"Can you please go outside for the rest of the lesson, Miss Yoshioka?" she heard how the words were forced to be calm.

This wasn't her first time sleeping after all.

She looked at Hiromi who had a worried look at her face. Since Haru had come home from her 'little' adventure, she had always fallen asleep in class. And she had also passed out numerous of times – but she had only told Hiromi about it. Her mother would have forced her to eat some weird herbs, she didn't even know exited.

*****

She went outside the door and after a while she found it way too boring to sit on the floor so she went outside. She could now feel that she became very dizzy very fast so she hurried to sit on the grass beneath her.

She didn't understand why it was like this. She ate right, she drank enough water. But like that wasn't enough, she had had a whole lot of nightmares. But they were never the same.

Not to dwell on the negative thoughts she lay down in the sun. She took her hand and covered for the sun.

She didn't really notice a big change so she sat up but then gasped. She could almost see through her own legs. Panicking she held out her arms and saw the same thing. She gasped again when a white cat stood in front of her.

She realized very quickly who it was. "Yuki!" she cried out and went to embrace her but her arms went right through.

"Yuki, what is happening to me?" she almost yelled hysterically.

Yuki sat down beside her.  
She started talking with a calm voice but Haru could see through the act and knew it was forced.

"Lune told me that this was to be expected." Yuki didn't want to see Haru's panicked face so she closed her eyes. "Before Lune and I got married his father was reading an awful lot."  
He never used to read. But when Baron broke his purple cat eye he wanted to get revenge. What he wanted was that Baron would slowly fade away into nothing." She sighed, clearly concerned.

"But soon the King changed his revenge. His strategy changed."

_You_ became his target. You, who had humiliated him in front of almost his whole staff, became his other plan."

This way you would be gone and his revenge on Baron would be complete"

"Does this mean that I am going to fade away into nothing?" She barely whispered.

She could hear Yuki strain herself into remaining calm.

"Yes. But it is a little more complicated than that." The white cat gave out a sigh.

"For every time you blush you will become more and more transparent."

But as you see it's only temporary," Haru looked at herself. She couldn't see through her legs anymore.

She sighed.

"Is this the 'revenge' then?" She asked. "The Cat King could have done better" she added.

Yuki looked at her. "No, that's not quite that."

"You see, everytime you are embarrassed you begin to blush. And if you blush enough you will be gone for sure."

Haru looked shocked.

"You should ask the Cat Bureau for help."

This is a problem only one cat can solve", Yuki added.

*****

Haru knew where this was going. She would see her favourite friends.

She remembered what Baron had told her the day the adventure ended.

"_The Cat Bureau's doors will always be open be it day or night"_

Yes. This was what she had to do.

Yuki saw Haru's hope and they said their goodbyes.

Haru jumped up from the grass and ran as quick as she could towards the bureau. But what she didn't know was that a couple of silver coloured eyes were watching her.

* * *

**#Authors note: I hope you enjoyed first chapter... XD**


	2. The vellknown street

**Too High T****o Fly **_**– Chapter 2**_

_Haru jumped up from the grass and ran as quick as she could towards the bureau. _

_But what she didn't know was that a couple of silver coloured eyes were watching her. _

* * *

Haru felt the wind on her face while running to the crossroads. The fat white cat sat at his usual spot, eyes closed.

"Muta" Haru cried.

The fat cat looked up at who had called his name. His eyes looked at her pale face.

"What happened to you, Chicky?"

You look as if you've seen a ghost," he added with his familiar hoarse voice.

All her memories with her friends went through her head. Tears streamed down her cheeks while she tried to force the teardrops back in. But she couldn't.

She looked at the blurry white spot and ran towards him making him a little uncomfortable with her arms swung around nearly making him cough.

"Hey! Hey! Hey! Let… me… go!" he yelled while coughing.

"I need to see Baron quick" she said with her voice trembling.

Muta could see that something was wrong but then again maybe this wasn't something _that_ important.

"Why?" he asked with sarcasm, as he always had.

"So you can tell Baron that you little crush has become a true love?" he said with a light voice while acting like a little princess with his eyes in the sky and his hands holding each other, clearly just joking.

Haru blushed and Muta knew he had hit a soft spot. He had a big grin on his face.

But that grin turned to a gasp as a woman literally walked through Haru. Not even seeing her.

His mouth went open.

"Well, this is some trouble you had gotten into" he said mouth still open.

"I need Baron's help. Please." She couldn't stop blush.

"I know this spell. You need to calm down very fast!" he ordered.

*****

She had never seen Muta so serious before.

She nodded and took a deep breath. Her blush disappeared and she went back into being visible again.

"Come with me, chicky, you need some serious help." he started running. She ran after him but her dizziness came back and she started to lag behind. She gave up on running and sat on a bench to catch her breath. But her dizziness went on and when she turned her head to her left she saw a black cat with hypnotizing silver eyes. Her dizziness became worse but she couldn't stop looking at the cat.

"Hey. Chicky! Are you coming or not" Muta yelled annoyed that the girl was so late behind.

Haru quickly returned to reality and winked her eyes. The black cat was gone and she heard Muta becoming grumpy.

"Haru"!

"Coming" she yelled back and ran over to the cat.

The fat cat continued but in a lower pace so that she could keep up.

*****

They ran down the well known streets and alleys and then they came to the Bureau. She saw the familiar green house and smelled the sweet scent of tea. The scent reminded her of the first time she was inside the Bureau. She remembered how …

"Miss Haru."

Her thoughts were interrupted as her favourite orange cat stepped outside. His emerald-green eyes shinning like jewels. He looked at her smiling and then she couldn't hold it… She blushed…

* * *

**#Autors note: I hope you enjoyed reading it... I've just gotten the hang of it and it's so fun when you just keep writing without a stop. I hope it is worth reading 3**


	3. Silver eyes

**Too High To Fly – **_**Chapter 3**_

"_Miss Haru." _

_Her thoughts were interrupted as her favourite orange cat stepped outside. His emerald-green eyes shinning like jewels. He looked at her smiling and then she couldn't hold it… She blushed…_

She heard two gasps, one from Toto and one from Baron.

She felt her tears filling her eyes but she couldn't feel them on her cheeks.

Baron didn't say a word but led her way into the small bureau. She thought it would be unnecessary to climb through the doors to she walked right through the walls.

She sat on the green chest she had once sat on and sobbed. The orange cat offered her a white handkerchief without saying anything again. His eyes filled with worry.

She thanked him by nodding.

She realised that she was visible once again and calmed down again.

"Wow. I have never seen anyone on whom this spell was cast since…" the Crow didn't finish before interrupted by Baron.

"How did you end up like this?" Baron asked while pouring the cup with tea to Haru, remembering the milk.

Haru thanked him, took a sip and started talking.

"Yuki told me that the Cat King wanted revenge so he decided to cast a spell on me, as you may have realised by now."

"Hmm....... But she didn't say anything about how the Cat King found such a spell?" He asked sipping his tea while his left leg crossed his right.

"She only told that he had been reading a lot"

"I see," said Baron.

While Muta, Toto and Baron discussed her situation, with a few Muta vs. Toto fights, Haru was with her own thoughts.

*****

She thought about how she on her way over here had seen a black cat.

The silver eyes was piercing but not in the same way as Baron's. Baron's emerald eyes had looked into her soul and given her strength and made her feel for the first time how it felt like to be in love with someone.

But these silver eyes, they were nothing like it. It was like they were piercing through her soul and had _taken _her strength.

But this time it was also physical strength.

The silver eyes were now clear in her mind. As if she wasn't allowed to think of anything else.

She noticed her eyes were now closed but at least she still sat up. She didn't want Baron to be worried about her.

The silver eyes pierced even further into her mind and she felt a vague pain in her head. As if they tried to erase her memories. Not her everyday memories but her memories of her adventure, about how she had gotten new friends, about her crush.

Everything now seemed as a blurry dream.

"HARU!"

"HARU!"

"Wake up, Haru!"

She could hear a soft voice, a worried voice. She knew that voice. It was Baron's voice.

Wait… how could she still remember him? All her other memories were gone. She remembered a white cat, a black crow, but didn't have real memories of them.

But she remembered Baron, how she danced with him, how he had carried her up the stair to a tower, how she confessed to him.

But when? Where? Why?

Her eyes fluttered open. She was lying on a bed.

She remembered the scent of Baron's tea which filled the room.

There was silence.

Was she alone?

***************************

"_HARU!" _

"_HARU!" _

"_Wake up, Haru!"_

_He looked at her while she lay there unconscious. How could he not have noticed her conditions earlier?_

_She didn't wake up. But she was crying. He looked at Muta and Toto who were both silent. _

_They nodded and they both went outside. _

_*****_

_He took Haru up in his arms and walked through a corridor leading up to a bedroom. After the shock Baron had cast a spell on her to make her shrink. It didn't take long because he hoped that someday she would need it._

_He lay her on the bed and put a blanket on her so she shouldn't freeze. He thought of how good good it was that he had kept this bedroom. Since he was a cat figurine he didn't use it. _

_Then he sat down on the edge of the bed and held her hand. She kept on crying and then stopped. Kept on crying and then sopped again. _

_When she cried he would hold her hand tightly but eventually he fell asleep at the edge of the bed. _

_He suddenly woke up when he heard her talk. His head shot up but only to see her__ still unconscious. _

"_Baron" she called out. _

"_Don't let me forget him. I won't forget him. Don't force me to forget him." She started crying again. _

_Baron had never felt this way before. This was the first time he had blushed. He looked at her, realising his own feelings which he hadn't before._

I wonder who is forcing her to forget me,_ Baron thought, blushing again when Haru squeezed his hand still not waking up. _

_Baron let her sleep in peace leaving his warm tea in her room. He regretted a little bit that he couldn't stay. But he had some research to do. _


	4. Spell of the black cat

**Too High To Fly – **_**Chapter 4**_

I wonder who is forcing her to forget me._ Baron thought, blushing again when Haru squeezed his hand still not waking up. _

_Baron let her sleep in peace leaving his warm tea in her room. He regretted a little bit that he couldn't stay. But he had some research to do_

_

* * *

  
_

Her eyes fluttered open. She was lying on a bed.

There was silence.

Was she alone?

Where was she?

Haru tried to get her thoughts to make sense. But they didn't. Her mind couldn't remember a thing.

She noticed an emerald green dress on her bed. It was very beautiful.

The dress was in length with her ankles and long sleeves. In the bottom there were sewn small golden flowers with a beautiful thread and the fabric felt nice.

Did she dare to put it on?

_Do I__ have a choice?_ She thought to herself.

Dressed in the green she opened the door and peeked through. She saw a corridor, a black corridor.

She closed the door and got to the end of the corridor. Everything was dark and she was a little afraid of it because Hiromi had forced her into seeing 'good old' horror movies.

Wait!

Hiromi?

How could that be?

Hear head felt a little ache but it was over in no time. She made herself go down the staircase and when she got there a black cat welcomed her. His silver eyes were hard not to notice.

"Who are you?" Haru asked.

"My name does not matter." He said it with manner. But then a smile came on his lips.

"But I know you. I saw you at the ball at the former Cat King's castle. Since you didn't marry the former King, he decided to seek for my help."

Haru was a little confused. Ball? Which ball?

She saw an orange cat in her mind and she felt the pain in her head once again, only this time even more painful.

"I would not be thinking about that day if I were you,"

For your own good." A smile crept upon his lips again. And Haru knew something was wrong.

The black cat stared at her with his silver eyes. And she felt his one hand take her around her waist and the other her hand.

"This way, please."

He led her outside. Black roses bloomed but they didn't have thorns, Haru noticed.

"Let's see if he can save you this time."

His voice was very low and she almost couldn't hear his. But she did and his words made her wonder.

He turned her around so that his eyes pierced into hers. She couldn't move. He took his head down and kissed her forehead. Then he let his lips move to her ears whispering, "Soon you will be mine."

Smiling he looked at her again.

She blushed. Even though she only felt disgust. How could this be? Everything was completely wrong.

His smile grew as he saw her fade a little by little.

"You know, I warned him about using the spell. But as you see you came here instead."

He turned around and left her in the garden, walls starting to surround it.

She was now completely lost in the darkness and she just fell to her knees and started crying.

*****

After she had calmed down, she found a corner and folded her arms around her legs and started thinking. She wanted to remember her past. But everytime she came even a little close her head ached and she had to stop. She didn't want to sleep. But she closed her eyes anyways but instead of darkness she saw light. And in the middle of the light, two emerald-green eyes looked at her, calling out to her.

Her head couldn't be in more pain but she kept pushing herself into remembering.

"I don't remember you." She cried towards the green eyes.

"Help me to remember you"

"I don't want to stay. Please take me with you".

*****

_Baron took a book down from his shelf__. It was the 8__th__ book he had looked through. But he found it. He found an article. He read:_

"_The spell of the black cat is a powerful spell that some use to get rid of their enemies. When it is cast, the person it has been cast on will, for every time their body temperature increases enough, fade until their completely gone. It can for example be if they are embarrassed or if they blush. _

_The name of the spell is because of the black cat that takes over ones subconscious, which is the result of the fading. The only way to bring the cursed back is for one to travel to their realm and make him or her remember his or her past life. But the only one who can travel is the one who has an extreme emotional connection with the cursed one or else the traveller will not be able to come back."_

_He felt a little hope for his dear Haru. _

_Well technically she wasn't his yet but Baron would definitely take the case in own matter. _

_He heard Haru cry out, "I don't remember you. Help me to remember you. I don't want to stay here. Please take me with you!" _

_This did it. He started making a spell which would allow him to visit Haru's sub consciousness. _

"_Muta! Toto!" _

_Take care of the house will you?" he told them and cast the spell. _

_Muta and Toto saw him fall unconscious on the floor and lay him on the couch. _

_*****_

_

* * *

_

**_#Authors note:_**

**_thank you _Prats 'R' Us for reminding me about chapter three... I thought that I had already written it but I wasn't... It was a big mistake so thank you XD**


	5. Remembered memories

**N/A I hope it's understandable 'cause I had this moment where I got sooo many ideas in my head but could only choose one... I hope it is okay XD**

**Also ... thank you for reading and reviewing it. It actually means a lot (yeah .. corny.. I know) ;D  
But I think next chapter will be the last.... If you have an idea for my next Cat returns fanfic I would be really thankful... XD**

**Enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

**Too High To Fly – **_**Chapter 5 **_

_This did it. He started making a spell which would allow him to visit Haru's sub consciousness. _

"_Muta! Toto!" _

_Take care of the house will you?" he told them and cast the spell. _

_Muta and Toto saw him fall unconscious on the floor and lay him on the couch. _

* * *

Haru woke up from her sleep and she found herself sleeping on her bed – or the black cat's bed to be precise. She had a new dress lying on her bed. A black dress, beautiful, but the colour made her depressed. Never in her life had she worn black, because the day her father had died, her mother had worn a black dress. She didn't want to remember that day.

Haru's thoughts started to think of many things. Just from how her mother had made her a very colourful dress on her first day in kindergarten to the day where she started in high school.

Her friend Hiromi came to her thoughts. Machida was there.

A truck driving fast, a cat that went over a street, her running towards it.

She stopped. The pain had come back and she had stopped thinking about her past.

The silver-eyed cat knocked on the door and then walked in.

"Now, then, may I take your hand in marriage?" The black cat asked with a smirk.

Silver eyes appeared in her mind and her lips opened up not expecting her to say something she definitely would regret.

"Yes." Her mouth went.

Her mind wouldn't allow her to talk for herself.

"Then let us have an engagement ball to confirm it, shall we?" he kissed her hand.

"Yes," she said again, her tears starting to break free.

"Put on the dress I prepared and meet me in the hall," he kissed her hand again and walked away. When he opened the door she could hear many voices…and music. Sad music, that was impossible to have to an engagement party.

She finally put on the dress. Realising that she had lost, and now she had given up.

She went down the staircase and took the black cat's hand, which was reached out to her. She didn't care. She didn't believe that she had a chance, because … she didn't, she thought to herself.

She sat down by the table and didn't want to look at any of the faces that were there. Looking down, she saw, in the way to shine plate that she had become a cat. She didn't care anymore; she just wanted this over with.

"I will soon be back, my love," the black cat said in a voice that was too deep and uncomfortable. He stood up and walked into another room leaving her alone by the table.

*****

"Would you care to dance?" a voice asked.

She kept her head down. "No thank you. I'm a meowsy dancer." realising her head now was aching a little too much.

"Trust me," he said and didn't leave her much of a choice when he took her hand and walked her on the dance floor.

Her eyes didn't even respond to the crowd. "Just believe in yourself, Haru," he cat said looking at her, "I think I have told you so before."

She looked at him for the first time. Orange coloured fur, a white suit and a matching top hat. But what she noticed most was his emerald-green eyes, shinning with emotions, compared to the black cat's eyes.

She closed her eyes not wanting the cat the show her pain.

"Believe", he whispered again into her ear.

His words had a familiar sound to her.

Tears running down she looked at him, and he at her. Her mind wandered to a specific scene. Dancing just like now. Just like this. Emerald eyes just like his. A touch just like his. Words just like his. A voice just like his.

A feeling just like this.

"Baron" she finally cried out but at that moment she fell down to her knees, her head throbbing from the pain.

"Haru!" Baron was panicking. "Don't loose yourself! He cannot win. Fight the pain."

Haru cried even more when the silver eyes appeared just in front of her.

All the guests had disappeared and there was only her, Baron and the black cat.

Baron's arms were wrapped protective around her holding her close while she suffered.

*****

Everything in Haru's mind was completely in chaos. Nothing was what she had expected it to be.

She started remembering a little by little.

Her friends, family, her adventure… her crush.

Suddenly Baron's voice went right through.

"I love you, Haru!"

She got back to herself and starred at him, as well as the black cat. He looked at her relieved that her pain seemed to be going away. Ignoring the black cat running towards them, he out his left hand on the back of her head and pulled her in to him.

His lips touched hers. Her eyes were open in shock but when Baron pulled away she closed her eyes – still while crying – and kissed him back. In the background the black cat yelled something at them but they were both gone.


	6. Baron's plan

**N/A okay so this wasn't the last chapter but I just couldn't resist writing it from Baron's point of view XD Enjoy!**

**Too High T****o Fly – **_**Chapter 6**_

***************

_It was dark. _

_After he cast the spell he had travelled to another realm. He had to find Haru. If she had forgotten to believe in herself she would soon be gone. _

_He found himself in a castle. Outside the window it was night and he had a hunch that it was never daytime here. _

_He saw that he still wore his light suit and top hat. _Good,_ he thought. This was Haru would recognize him quicker. _

_If she had already lost. _

No,_ he thought. Haru is stronger than that. _

_Suddenly, out of nowhere, he heard many voices around him and silhouettes became visible, all wearing black. _

_He looked for Haru among all the people – or cats to be exact – but couldn't find her. This hall was simply too big. _

_But then he saw her. _

_She wore a black dress with no expression on her face, as if she already had given up. He had to hurry. _

_He went outside a door and made five dogs appear outside in the garden. They made much noise and he saw that the black cat left Haru. _

Yes, the distraction worked,_ he thought with a pleased smile on his lips. But the smile disappeared. _

_Before he could smile he had to save Haru first. _

_He went over to the girl – who had just become a cat – and asked, "Would you care to dance?"_

_The brown cat still looked down but he could see on her puffy cheeks that she had cried. _

"_No thank you. I'm a meowsy dancer", she answered. _

"_Trust me." He said and took her hand without letting her have time to complain. _

_He danced around with her remembering the first time they danced. He wanted her to remember. _

_Then he said, "Just believe in yourself, Haru," he said looking at her, "I believe I have told you so before."_

_She looked at him for the first time. He almost blushed but didn't allow himself to let it show. _

_He looked into her eyes as she looked at him as if she had seen him before. This pleased him very much indeed. _

_She closed her eyes and he could see that it was hard for her to remember. _

_He took his head down to her ear. "Believe", he whispered. _

_She looked at him__ again and he gave her time to focus. _

_After a while she cried, "Baron". _

_He couldn't breath. Did she really remember him?_

_*****_

_At the same moment she fell down to her knees. Baron got to his knees too and started a bit to panic. _

"_Haru," he said, "Don't loose yourself! He cannot win. Fight the pain."_

_He could see in how much of a pain Haru was in. He held his arms around her so that she would realise how important she was to him. He didn't want to loose her now. _

_He didn't realise the black standing at the end of the hall. _

"_I love you, Haru", it was the first time he had ever said that. He wanted to save Haru and he hoped that her crush wasn't over. He had just recently found out that he loved her. _

_She stared at him in shock and he just couldn't resist it. He took his left hand and put on the back of her head and made his lips touch hers. First now could he hear the black cat yell something and hurried footsteps towards them and he pulled away from the shocked brown cat. But she didn't let go. She closed her eyes and kissed him back. He couldn't believe it. He could sense her feeling and hoped that she knew that he really and truly loved her. Suddenly every sound was gone and so was the black cat. _

_*****************************************_


	7. Happy ending

**N/A the last chapter has finally come... Hope you liked the story please review and if you have some ideas to help me improve my writing or have some ideas for my next Cat returns fanfic then let me know :D**

**

* * *

**

**Too High T****o Fly – **_**Chapter 7**_

_His lips touched hers. Her eyes were open in shock but when Baron pulled away she closed her eyes – still while crying – and kissed him back. In the background the black cat yelled something at them but they were both gone. _

*****

She woke up as if she had just had a nightmare, gasping as though she hadn't been breathing for a long time. She blushed. She blushed so much that her face felt all hot, because she knew what had just happened.

Then she noticed the scent. It was a special blend that only one cat could have made.

Baron.

She jumped up from the bed and opened the door almost of the hinges, and ran down the corridor towards the scent. She came to a room with green walls and on one red couch she saw her Baron wake up like she had just done.

He rose up from the couch and saw her, as she ran towards him, with her open arms.

She almost tackled him because they both hit the floor, laughing. He hugged her back as if she were going to disappear again.

They both sat up and looked at each other, both blushing heavily.

"You know I love you too, right?" Haru said to him, while looking down – still in his arms.

"I know, and I hope that I love you more than you can even imagine." He said smiling and made her look at him. He took one hand under her chin and kissed her again as he had done before.

Her arms slung around his neck and his arms held her waist closing their distance, so that nobody could ever come between them.

*****

The door opened but they didn't notice.

"We heard a noise, are you al-,"Muta didn't finish the sentence

He grinned to his friend and said, "Toto, let's leave the lovey-dovey kids and pick on them tomorrow shall we?" he winked.

"Yes. I bet they have a lot of time to catch up with." They both left the room.

The couple stopped kissing and gasped for air, grinning to each other. They hugged for a moment and then Baron said, "I don't think we'll be able to fly any higher than that".

Haru smiled. "Agreed, we are way over the top of the mountain. It feels like we are up in starry sky." Baron smiled to her and kissed her more gently now, but he still held her close and didn't let go.

* * *

**Awwww... I love happy endings and to be honest it has been really hard to make this story just right... XD**


End file.
